Open When (traduction)
by BerlinExpress
Summary: Blaine a l'opportunité d'enseigner en Chine pendant trois semaines. Le plus dur est de laisser Kurt. Heureusement Blaine a quelque chose en tête pour que Kurt se rappelle de lui pendant son absence.


Hallo Leute! Comment ça va? Cette traduction traîne depuis à peu près deux mois mais j'ai enfin trouvé la motivation de la terminer! Cet OS s'accompagne de nombreuses vidéos (ne pas les regarder ne gênera pas la lecture mais c'est un accompagnement pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance) et FF n'acceptant pas l'ajout des liens je vous renvoie vers mon Tumblr anyofthosewords . tumblr post/78160038646/liens-pour-la-fiction-open-when. Je vous ai mis un petit chiffre pour chaque vidéo. En espérant que vous apprécierez!

Lien de la VO : archiveofourown works/913018

* * *

"C'est juste trois semaines, Kurt. 21 jours. Ce sera pas si horrible que ça," le calma Blaine.

"C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu vas t'amuser en Chine sans moi," Kurt fit la moue.

Blaine résista à peine à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. "Kurt, je vais passer la majorité de mon temps dans la salle de classe d'un petit village à essayer de communiquer avec des enfants qui ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais. Il n'y aura ni air conditionné, ni wifi, ni réseau. Ça ne va pas exactement être les vacances de rêves au bord de la piscine d'un hôtel quatre étoiles."

"Je sais, je sais," soupira lourdement Kurt. "Mais savoir que tu es parti sauver le monde n'enlève pas le fait que tu vas terriblement me manquer."

"Kurt," chuchota Blaine, l'entraînant dans un baiser désespéré rempli de désir. Ils se séparèrent enfin, tous les deux manquant d'air. Blaine pressa son front contre celui de Kurt, clignant des yeux alors qu'il prenait encore un moment pour juste inspirer Kurt. "Ça t'aiderait de savoir que j'ai une surprise pour toi?

"Une surprise?" demanda Kurt, se revigorant presque immédiatement. "Comme un cadeau?"

"Oui, comme un cadeau," gloussa Blaine. "Je l'ai laissé dans la boîte à gants de la voiture." Il jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau des départs et vit que son vol allait embarquer d'un instant à l'autre. "Je ne veux pas partir m-"

"Vas-y," l'interrompit Kurt, les yeux tristes., "c'est bon – je ne veux pas que tu manques ton vol."

"Je t'aime," dit Blaine une dernière fois, embrassant le front de Kurt. "On se parle bientôt, ok?"

"Je t'aime aussi, chéri. Sois prudent."

Et avec un dernier signe de la main, Blaine franchit la ligne de sécurité et disparut.

* * *

Kurt retourna au parking d'un pas lourd, ressentant déjà la douleur fantôme de l'absence de Blaine. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir (outre le désir d'éviter une humiliation publique en pleurant à l'extérieur d'un aéroport) était la curiosité de savoir quel cadeau magique pouvait l'attendre dans la boîte à gants. C'était un tout petit espace, après tout. Mais comme Kurt aimait le rappeler, les bonnes choses venaient souvent dans de petits paquets (la preuve avec Blaine), donc il espérait trouver quelque chose qui effacerait la douleur de savoir qu'il passerait les vingt et un prochains jours seul. Il déverrouilla la voiture rapidement, se penchant immédiatement au dessus de la boîte de vitesse et ouvrit la boîte à gants. Il fronça les sourcils en sortant une grande enveloppe marron, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Il l'ouvrit et sortit cinq enveloppes multicolores, chacune ornée de l'écriture soignée de Blaine. Encore plus curieux, chacune commençait de la même façon – _A ouvrir quand___...__Il les parcourut rapidement, son sourire s'agrandissant alors qu'il les lisait toutes. Après un moment, il prit l'enveloppe bleu qui disait _A ouvrir quand...tu as besoin de savoir combien je t'aime _puisque c'était celle qui convenait le mieux à la situation.

__Hey mon ange,__

__Laisse moi deviner – tu as ouvert celle là dans le parking de l'aéroport. Tu sais que c'est de la triche, hein ? C'est comme déballer tes cadeaux un mois avant Noël juste pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais si tu as attendu au moins 24 heures avant de l'ouvrir, je suis fier de toi. Dans les deux cas, je t'aime. A un degré inquiétant. Si je pouvais être là en personne pour t'embrasser, t'enlacer et te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour toi, je le ferais. Mais puisque je ne peux pas le faire maintenant, je vais me contenter de ça. Va dans ton café préféré. Ils t'attendront.__

__Je t'aime et tu me manques déjà,__

__Blaine__

__Eh bien, ça a l'air prometteur.__, pensa Kurt, démarrant la voiture et se dirigeant vers le café.

* * *

Il arriva trente minutes plus tard, ayant passé la moitié du temps à faire impatiemment le tour du quartier et à attendre une place pour se garer. Kurt entra avec hésitation, enveloppe à la main, et fut accueilli par les habituelles salutations des serveurs – qui tenaient absolument à savoir le nom de tous ceux qui venaient régulièrement. Cependant en s'approchant du comptoir, il commença à se sentir nerveux et un peu stupide._ Est-ce qu'ils allaient savoir pourquoi il était là ? Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de leur montrer l'enveloppe ? Et si le cadeau était quelque chose de super embarrassant comme un gros ours en peluche ou un sex toy ?_ Kurt se sentit rougir alors que ces fantaisies ridicules traversaient son esprit.

"Salut Kurt," le salua joyeusement Jake depuis le comptoir. "Comme d'habitude?"

"Je.." commença Kurt, hochant bêtement la tête et cherchant son porte feuille automatiquement. "Blaine...m'envoie ici?"

Jake lui sourit. "Ouais, je sais. Pourquoi t'irais pas t'installer près de la fenêtre et on va tout t'apporter dans une seconde, ok ?" Il baissa les yeux vers le porte feuille de Kurt. "Et range ça – ton argent ne t'est d'aucune utilité ici jusqu'à ce que Blaine revienne."

Kurt s'installa tranquillement là où on lui avait indiqué, un léger sourire sur le visage. _Qu'est-ce que Blaine avait en réserve pour lui___?__ En attendant, il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Blaine - _Je t'aime. Passe un bon vol et appelle moi quand tu atterris___.__

Il était tellement pris dans la lecture d'un des mails d'Isabelle qu'il sursauta quand il réalisa que la patronne du café se tenait devant lui, un panier emballé dans du cellophane dans la main. Jake était juste derrière avec son café mocha allégé et son cookie recouvert de glaçage et il les posa sur sa table avec un clin d'oeil. "Il y a une carte attachée au panier," dit Jen en lui tendant le panier.. "Blaine a dit que tu devais la lire en premier. Profite bien!"

"Merci!" couina Kurt, ses doigts habiles défaisant déjà les nœuds et libérant la carte. Il la sortit de son enveloppe, l'ouvrant et commença à la lire.

__Kurt,__

__Parce que tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi...J'aimerais être là pour le faire moi-même, mais pour le moment, il faudra s'en contenter. Et il y a pleins d'autres choses à venir. A bientôt.__

__Je t'aime,__

__Blaine__

Kurt ouvrit ensuite le panier, découvrant une variété de produits pour le bain de son magasin préféré – des lotions, des crèmes, des gels douche, des sels de bains de couleurs vifs avec une odeur délectable. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller car Blaine savait comme toujours ce dont il avait besoin – un bain chaud semblait parfait.

Il prit une gorgée de café, léchant la crème fouettée de sa lèvre supérieure quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le cookie. Contrairement à ceux exposés, celui là était en forme de cœur et avait un message au glaçage rouge – __Tu me manques déjà__. Kurt déglutit, la gorge serrée. D'habitude quand ils venaient, Kurt persuadait Blaine de partager un cookie ou autre chose. Et il savait que c'était stupide, étant donné que Blaine ne reviendrait pas avant trois semaines, mais il cassa quand même le cookie en deux, enveloppant délicatement le morceau dans une serviette et le mit dans son sac.

* * *

__...quand tu t'ennuies monumentalement..__

Kurt résista six jours entiers avant d'ouvrir une autre enveloppe. La semaine avait été dure mais tolérable. Le boulot l'avait suffisamment occupé pendant la journée et la soirée, il y avait les dîners avec les amis ou bien il regardait les émissions de télé réalité que lui et Blaine regardaient d'habitude. Pour l'instant le plus dur était de s'endormir chaque nuit dans un lit vide de la chaleur du corps de Blaine collé contre le sien et de sa tête contre son torse. Mais pourtant, Kurt s'en sortait. Et puis était venu dimanche..

Le dimanche était dur, car c'était _leur_ journée. La journée où aucun des deux n'avait à travailler ou à sortir. Et peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient les dimanches, ils le faisaient ensemble. Le plus souvent, ils passaient la journée au lit ou se relaxaient dans l'appartement – pancakes à midi, après-midi tranquille sur le canapé à s'embrasser et se câliner, du vin et des pâtes sur le balcon alors que le soleil se couchait, passer la nuit à parler de tout et de rien. C'était certainement le jour préféré de Kurt.

Mais ce dimanche, Kurt se réveilla seul avec une douleur dans la poitrine. Il allait passer une journée sans savoir quoi faire et sans _Blaine_. Il était perdu. Il décida finalement que le mieux serait de rester occupé. Alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine, essaya une nouvelle recette de scone (verdict : trop sec, cassant et en manquant de sucre) ce qui lui fit perdre une bonne heure et demi si on comptait la préparation et le rangement. Sa manie du rangement l'amena dans la chambre où il passe deux longues heures à ranger son armoire par couleur et saison. Et il prit sur lui pour ré-arranger la collection abondante de nœud papillons de Blaine (ignorant sa règle numéro 1 : ne jamais toucher ses nœuds papillons).

Kurt finit enfin son grand ménage de printemps et prit quelques minutes pour s'affaler sur le canapé, haletant légèrement. En attendant de reprendre sa respiration, il zappa à la TV, prenant un moment pour nettoyer leur box, ne gardant que ses télé-réalités préférées à regarder quand Blaine rentrerait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, pensant qu'il devait être bientôt 17 heures. Mais non, à peine midi. Comment c'était possible ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris un an et il s'ennuyait _tellement_.

Heureusement, le mot « ennui » déclencha quelque chose en lui, rappelant à Kurt que Blaine lui avait préparé une enveloppe pour cette occasion. Kurt la déchira presque en l'ouvrant, impatient de savoir ce qui pourrait divertir son cerveau endormi.

__Hey bébé,__

__Tu t'ennuies hein ? J'en suis désolé:( j'aimerais être là pour te divertir avec mes pas de danses dans mon short vert qui te rend dingue. Mais puisque ce n'est pas une option pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose de presque aussi bien – qui te procurera des heures de divertissement. Va sur ton ordi et clique sur l'onglet dans les favoris appelé « Le Stoppeur D'Ennui de Blaine ». De rien.__

__XOXO,__

__Blaine le Génie__

Kurt ricana à la signature de Blaine_. ___Génie, hein ? Petit con___, bouffa Kurt. _Il se dirigea vers le bureau, ouvrant Google Chrome et cherchant rapidement l'onglet. Il cliqua dessus et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une playlist Youtube (1) chargea à l'écran. La première vidéo se lança immédiatement et il était tout d'un coup en train de regarder un adorable bébé éléphant prendre son premier bain dans une petite piscine (2), sautant joyeusement dans l'eau et barrissant avec excitation_. _Une fois la vidéo finie, il passa en revue la playlist, voyant une douzaine de vidéos d'animaux, soigneusement choisies par Blaine. Tout était choisi sur mesure selon ses intérêts – il y avait pleins de vidéos d'éléphants, puisque c'était l'animal préféré de Kurt, mais aussi une d'un bébé ours polaire qui apprenait à marcher (3) ou bien encore une autre qui relatait l'amitié peu probable d'un chien et d'une biche (4). Il cliqua sur la deuxième vidéo, prenant avec lui son ordinateur et retournant vers le canapé. Il le posa sur la table basse et s'enroula dans une couverture, totalement captivé par la vidéo de bébés pandas faisant du toboggan.

Des heures plus tard, Kurt était toujours en train de regarder la playlist de Blaine, étant tombé dans le terrier de Youtube et ne voulant jamais en ressortir. Il regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était presque 18h30 et que le soleil était bas dans le ciel. Il lâcha à contre cœur l'ordinateur des yeux, grognant en se levant et il s'étira, ses articulations craquant. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il pensa à quelque chose – il ne s'ennuyait plus. _Bon. Peut-être que Blaine était un génie après tout.._

* * *

__...quand tu as envie de crier au monde..__

La journée commença et ce ne fut qu'une descente aux enfers à partir de là. Kurt glissa et se cogna le genou en entrant dans la douche, il brûla son toast et déclencha presque l'alarme incendie, et le métro bloqué (l'air conditionné aussi) le força à attendre dans la chaleur d'un wagon bien trop longtemps avant que le problème soit réglé. Il arriva au travail vingt minutes en retard, transpirant et débraillé, soupirant de soulagement quand il vit son assistante l'attendre avec son café habituel, soulagé de voir qu'au moins une chose s'était bien passée dans la journée. Enfin ça s'est bien passé jusqu'à ce que Kurt trébuche légèrement, rentrant en plein dans son assistante et éclaboussant son café sur son tout nouveau pull McQueen.

Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas tout simplement tourner les talons, prendre un taxi et se réfugier sous une couette chez lui jusqu'à ce que Blaine revienne. Mais il devait aller à des réunions et écrire une rubrique, donc il resta, content de toujours garder un change de vêtements au bureau en cas d'urgence. Et sincèrement, la seule chose qui le faisait tenir était de savoir qu'une fois qu'il rentrerait à la maison, il y aurait une enveloppe qui l'attendrait – une qui avait clairement été écrite pour aujourd'hui.

Il rentra enfin après 19h00. Il retira sa veste, la laissant tomber par terre et se fichant de savoir qu'elle serait froissée le lendemain. Il enleva ses chaussures et dé-serra sa cravate avant de se diriger vers la chambre, s'effondrant sur les couvertures avec un grognement étouffé. Kurt tendit aveuglement sa main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts trouvent l'enveloppe sur la table de nuit, sortant la petite qui disait "_à ouvrir... quand tu as envie de crier au monde_," secouant la tête avec étonnement car ça décrivait exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

__Mon coeur,__

__Je suis désolé d'apprendre que tu as passé une mauvaise journée. Je suis encore plus désolé de ne pas être là pour me rattraper. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour t'aider à te défouler. Je sais que tu as tendance à tout garder en toi, mais souviens toi de comment c'est bon de finalement laisser tout sortir ? Je veux que tu enfiles tes habits de sport et que tu ailles vers le punching-ball. Il y a un lecteur CD juste à côté – appuie juste sur play et défoule toi. Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai appris. Ça aidera, je te promets. Une fois que tu auras sorti toute cette colère et cette frustration, regarde en dessous du lecteur pour une autre surprise.__

__Blaine, Ton Coach de Boxe Personnel__

"Mais je suis fatigué," gémit Kurt à haute voix. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça implique de bouger?" grogna-t-il en se levant avec réticence. Il se déshabilla silencieusement, ne laissant que son maillot de corps et prenant un pantalon de yoga du tiroir. La curiosité le poussa à aller dans le coin de l'appartement où ils avaient installé leur punching-ball car il voulait savoir ce qui se trouvait en dessous du lecteur CD. Mais Kurt se força à suivre les instructions de Blaine – appuyant sur play et enfilant les gants de boxe sans regarder en dessous du lecteur.

Il attacha le deuxième quand une mélodie familière (5) se lança, suivie par la voix reconnaissable de Blaine...

__After all you put me through, you think I'd despise you. But in the end, I want to thank you because you made me that much stronger.__

"Oh. Mon. Dieu.," soupira Kurt, bouche bée alors que Blaine commençait à chanter.

__Well I thought you knew you, thinking you were true, guess I couldn't trust, called your bluff, time is up 'cause I've had enough__

Kurt était sans voix. Blaine chantait Christina Aguilera avec une telle conviction, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sonnait assez ridicule et pourtant c'était bizarrement hypnotisant.

__You were always there by my side, always down for the ride, but your joy ride just came down in flames, 'cause your greed sold me out in shame__

Kurt pouvait sentir l'énergie le traverser alors que la chanson atteignait un crescendo, le poussant en avant. Il donna un coup de poing, et un autre, respirant fortement.

__Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder__

Il transpirait maintenant, mettant toute sa colère et sa frustration dans ses coups, haletant sous l'effort.

__It makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter__

Une fois la chanson terminée, Kurt était proche de l'évanouissement. Tout son corps était détendu, toute la tension avait disparu. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait rire ou pleurer mais il se sentait pas dessus tout soulagé. Le stress de la journée était maintenant derrière lui et Kurt ne ressentait que de la fatigue.

Kurt était en train de réfléchir à l'effort nécessaire pour cuisiner quelque chose plutôt que de commander une pizza quand il se souvint de la surprise en dessous du lecteur CD. Il regarda avec hésitation, y trouvant une petite pochette en cuir. A l'intérieur il trouva une clé USB avec une note qui disait "joue moi." Kurt leva les yeux au ciel affectueusement, appréciant le style de Blaine pour le côté dramatique (et énigmatique).

Il prit son ordinateur, insérant la clé. Le seul fichier était une vidéo intitulée "rires garantis." Kurt ouvrit le dossier (6) et de toutes les choses qu'il avait pu imaginer, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Blaine et Sam avec des vêtements ridicules des années 80 et chantant Wham sur scène à McKinley. La vidéo datait de quelques années déjà, pendant la période sombre durant laquelle Kurt était à New York pendant que Blaine était dans l'Ohio et que tout était de travers. Kurt n'était pas surpris que Blaine lui ait caché l'existence de cette vidéo jusqu'à maintenant, étant donné le chantage qu'il aurait pu lui faire avec. C'était juste tellement ridicule, et Kurt gloussa, regardant avec de grands yeux Sam et Blaine se surpasser avec des mouvements absurdes de danse et une excitation excessive. Et Kurt éclata de rire quand il réalisa que Blaine portait une boucle d'oreille. _UNE BOUCLE D'OREILLE_.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait autant ri.

* * *

__...tu es vraiment excité..__

Dix jours sans sexe. Dix jours sans la bouche de Blaine, sans sa peau, sans son toucher et _mon dieu_, ça lui manquait. Tout lui manquait. Mais plus que tout, il manquait la connexion physique qu'il partageait avec Blaine. Il avait gloussé quand il avait vu pour la première fois le nom de l'enveloppe, pensant que ce serait incroyablement facile de calmer ses ardeurs pour trois semaines. Comme Blaine disait si bien, "c'est pourquoi on a inventé la masturbation" (et aussi le sexe au téléphone, ajouta mentalement Kurt) donc il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait simplement mis l'enveloppe au fond de son tiroir à sous vêtements – loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme ça. Mais ne pas ouvrir la lettre était devenue une compétition._ Un jour de plus, _il pensait_. Blaine n'est pas parti depuis si longtemps, tu n'es pas si excité que ça. Tu peux tenir un jour de plus_. Kurt gagnait la compétition, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi c'était si important pou lui, et puis il se réveilla transpirant et à moitié dur après avoir rêvé de Sebastian et ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire. Si son subconscient était excité par cette tête arrogante de suricate, il était temps d'admettre que ouais, il était un peu plus qu'excité. Donc il céda, sortant du lit et attrapant l'enveloppe, impatient de voir ce que Blaine avait pour lui.

__Hey mon beau,__

__Donc t'es excité hein ?Moi aussi. Je suis probablement en train de penser à ton visage juste avant de...enfin tu sais. À moins que je sois dans une classe pleine d'enfants, dans ce cas je ne pense définitivement pas à ça. Ce serait totalement inapproprié et je suis un perfectionniste accompli n'est-ce pas ? La ferme. Ok donc maintenant la partie marrante. Va sur ton ordi et cherche Blaine. C'est un dossier. Tu sauras quand tu l'auras trouvé, crois moi.__

__Profite bien,__

__Ton seul et unique__

Kurt trébucha sous la hâte en allant chercher son ordinateur, se ramassant presque sur le tapis. Il attendit impatiemment que son ordinateur s'allume, trouvant rapidement le dossier intitulé "Pour un bon moment appelez Blaine Warbler." Il rigolait toujours en ouvrant le dossier, y trouvant douze images au total. Il cliqua sur le première et .._.putain. Wow___.__

C'était une bonne journée.

* * *

__...tu penses que tu ne peux pas supporter une journée de plus sans moi..__

Pendant deux bonnes semaines, Kurt allait bien. Bien sûr, il était seul des fois, il s'ennuyait, il était excité et tout ça, mais malgré tout il s'en sortait. Mais tout le rattrapa quatre jours avant que Blaine ne rentre.

Kurt était dans un état constant d'anxiété dans les jours qui précédaient son retour, car son père allait faire son bilan de santé avec son oncologiste pour être sur que le cancer ne soit pas revenu. Cette année était particulièrement éprouvante vu que son père allait approcher les cinq ans de rémission, alors franchir cette étape était importante. Il savait que Carole avait surveillé Burt – s'assurant qu'il suive son régime et qu'il fasse du sport régulièrement, mais les années d'expérience avaient appris à Kurt que les mauvaises choses arrivaient quand on s'y attendait le moins

Si Blaine était là, il lui ferait du thé et le laisserait regarder ses séries préférées (même ceux que Blaine détestait) et il le prendrait dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Mais Blaine n'était pas là et il lui manquait tellement, ce qui conduit Kurt à se retrouver pleurant en boule sur le sol et reniflant un des t-shirts pas lavé de Blaine qui sentait encore comme lui. Kurt savait qu'il ne restait qu'une enveloppe et même s'il aurait bien besoin d'une surprise maintenant, le fait de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus rien après le fit réfléchir. Au final, il décida qu'il avait désespérément besoin de support alors Kurt essuya ses yeux et se redressa, prenant la dernière enveloppe sur la table de nuit.

Kurt remarqua en l'ouvrant que l'enveloppe couleur lavande était légèrement plus large et épaisse que les autres. À l'intérieur se trouvait un DVD sur lequel était écrit au feutre noir "regarde moi." Il fronça les sourcils, ayant espéré un petit mot, ayant désespérément besoin des mots rassurants de Blaine. Entrant dans le salon, il inséra le disque dans le lecteur DVD et appuya sur play. Kurt haleta en voyant Blaine lui faire signe à l'écran. Des larmes remplirent ses yeux alors que Blaine parlait, les yeux chaleureux et le visage radieux.

"Coucou mon coeur," commenca-t-il. "Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi. Sache juste que tu me manques désespérément et que j'ai hâte de te revoir. Ce ne sera plus très long, je te promets. Et la première chose que je ferais une fois que mon avion aura atterri c'est t'embrasser comme un dingue ok ? Je sais que tu n'as jamais trop aimé les marques d'affections publiques, mais j'espère que tu feras une exception pour cette fois. Je te promets que je ne te ferais pas regretter l'attente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire," Blaine fit un clin d'oeil un peu obscène et Kurt gloussa malgré lui. "Je t'aime et je te vois bientôt," continua-t-il. "Reste pour une petite surprise."

L'écran devint noir quelques secondes avant qu'une douce intro au piano (7) se lance. Les visages souriants de Blaine et Kurt apparurent sur la TV alors que les premières paroles retentirent.

__Love I get so lost sometimes, days pass and this emptiness fills my heart.__

Les photos défilèrent, commençant par les premiers jours de leur relation, tous les deux dans leurs uniformes de la Dalton sur la scène lors des Régionales. Il y avait des photos d'eux en train de patiner à Rockefeller Plaza, des photos d'eux à la remise de diplôme de Kurt, au mariage raté de Mr Schuester, où ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges et les vêtements débraillés après leur session torride dans la voiture

__When I want to run away, I drive off in my car. But whichever way I go, I come back to the place you are__

Petit à petir, de nouvelles photos apparurent, principalement de New York et de la vie qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Il y en avait d'eux bras dessus bras dessous lors de l'emménagement de Blaine, tous les deux transpirant mais souriant et ils étaient entourés de cartons. Des clichés un peu plus intimes ensuite – Blaine embrassant Kurt sur la joue, Kurt avec un sourire ridicule alors qu'il faisait sauter une crêpe, les deux bronzés et torses nus sur la plage lors de leurs vacances à Hawaï.

__All my instincts, they return, and the grand facade, so soon will burn. Without a noise, without my pride, I reach out from the inside__

Kurt ne remarqua pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, le souffle coupé devant la relation qui lui était présentée. Blaine était tout pour Kurt, et au final, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il pouvait tenir quatre jours de plus. Bordel, il pourrait tenir une éternité tant qu'il savait que Blaine était sien.

__In your eyes, the light the heat, In your eyes, I am complete__

* * *

Kurt gigotait nerveusement, les yeux fixés sur l'escalator. Le tableau des arrivées confirmait que l'avion de Blaine venait d'atterrir et que la longue attente de Kurt allait prendre fin. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, sentant la petite enveloppe pour la centième fois, ayant besoin de savoir qu'elle était toujours là. Il leva les yeux et vit _Blaine_, tout sourire, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Kurt fit quelques pas en avant et se jeta sur Blaine. Il le tint un long moment, le respirant simplement, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Finalement il se recula, et avant de pouvoir respirer, Blaine agrippa son visage, l'entraînant dans un long baiser comme il l'avait promis dans la vidéo quelques jours plus tôt. Kurt cassa le baiser pour prendre sa respiration, haletant alors que Blaine embrassait sa tempe. "Salut," murmura-t-il.

"Salut," répéta Kurt.

"Mon dieu tu m'as manqué," chuchota Blaine.

"Je..tu m'as manqué aussi.. Plus que tu ne crois. Les cadeaux ont quand même aidé."

"Ouais?" demanda Blaine, un léger sourire se formant sur son visage.

__Maintenant ou jamais__. "Ouais," répondit Kurt. "En fait, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour te remercier."

"Kurt, tu n'avais pas à-" commença Blaine, les mots se perdant quand Kurt poussa l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Il sourit en voyant le début familier "_à ouvrir quand...tu es prêt pour toujours_." Il leva les yeux vers Kurt, la tête bourdonnante à cause du décalage horaire et soulagé d'être enfin à la maison et auprès de Kurt. _Pour toujours ? Ça ne veut pas dire...non ?_

"Vas-y, ouvre," l'encouragea Kurt, souriant.

Blaine regarda bêtement l'enveloppe, l'ouvrant avec des mains tremblantes et cherchant aveuglement à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent du métal froid. Il haleta en sortant une magnifique bague en platine et il la retourna dans sa main, le cœur battant. Il lâcha la bague des yeux et ces derniers s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Kurt avec un genou à terre. "Oh mon dieu," souffla-t-il, sans voix alors que Kurt prenait sa main tendue.

Kurt prit une inspiration tremblante, rassemblant son courage alors qu'il commença à dire les mots qu'il avait répété ses quatre derniers jours. "Je sais que c'est quelque chose dont a parlé depuis longtemps. Mais ses dernières semaines m'ont montré à quel point je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Tu es..." Kurt s'arrêta soudainement, reprenant sa respiration et déglutissant. Il continua, la voix pleine de larmes. "Tu es tout pour moi, Blaine, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi à mes côtés. Alors, Blaine Anderson, veux-tu m'épouser?"

"Oui, oh mon dieu oui," dit Blaine alors que Kurt finissait son discours. "Bien sûr oui, cent milles fois oui," répéta-t-il comme une litanie, relevant Kurt.

"Tu es sûr?" demanda Kurt, se mordant la lèvre.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie."

Kurt sourit à Blaine, prenant la bague de sa paume et la glissant sur son annulaire. Puis il prit son visage en coupe, l'embrassa et s'accrocha à lui comme un homme se noyant qui manquait d'oxygène. Il se retira finalement, étonné par les applaudissements. Kurt et Blaine regardèrent la petite foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux pendant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. Kurt rougit furieusement alors que plusieurs personnes hurlèrent leurs félicitations.

Blaine fit une petite courbette, amusé par l'attention qu'on leur portait, même s'il voulait vraiment _vraiment_ Kurt pour lui tout seul maintenant. Il se pencha, chuchotant "tu veux sortir d'ici?" à l'oreille de Kurt.

"S'il te plaît," répondit Kurt à voix basse, liant leurs bras et les amenant à la voiture

"T'as été surpris?" demanda Kurt dans le silence du parking, quand ils furent à nouveau seul.

"T'as pas idée..." Blaine sourit. "Regarde," continua-t-il, montrant ses mains tremblantes, "Je peux le prouver."

Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne, la portant à sa bouche et l'embrassant. Il joua avec la bague pendant un moment. "Tu as déjà lu l'inscription?"

"L'inscription?" dit Blaine, les yeux écarquillés. "Non, je ne l'ai pas fait.." Il enleva la bague et la leva pour pouvoir lire les mots à la lumière. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant les mots et en reconnaissant la mélodie qui les accompagnait toujours. Sur un côté de la bague__\- Je t'aimerai__. Et sur l'autre - __jusqu'à la fin de mes jours__.

"Kurt, je l'adore," dit Blaine, ému. "C'est parfait.** Tu **es parfait." Il sourit à Kurt. "Il y a juste un tout petit détail.."

"Hmm?" demanda Kurt.

"J'ai bien intention de suivre au mot près cette promesse."

* * *

See you soon :)


End file.
